Auror
Aurors are an elite unit of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the British Ministry of Magic trained to capture Dark Wizards. Auror training is very difficult and intensive, so few see it as their career of choice. No Auror had been taken on for three years prior to 1995, though Nymphadora Tonks states that she qualified the year before, meaning she was probably one of the last candidates taken on. Auror Headquarters is located on Level Two of the Ministry of Magic. It consists of a series of open cubicles, each Auror being given a place to work. Pictures of known Dark wizards, maps, clippings from the Daily Prophet, and various other things line the cubicles. The office is lead by the current head of Auror office. Training a young Auror and Order of the Phoenix operative who lost her life during the Second Wizarding War.]] It is extremely difficult to fulfill the requirements of Auror training, let alone pass the training with high marks. Applicants are required to train extensively in advanced magical fighting, and must have excellent academic credentials before they are accepted on a rigorous training program, which lasts three years. The job is seen as glamorous by some, as there is a great deal of danger involved and it is extremely difficult to join the ranks of the Aurors. Harry Potter becomes increasingly interested in becoming an Auror as his schooling comes to an end, since he has had to fight Dark Wizards his whole life. To be accepted for Auror training, one has to have a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s (and no grade lower than "Exceeds Expectations") in tough subjects such as Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. Then, prospective Aurors are required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests to show they react well under pressure and have very high skills in practical defence. Two of the disciplines included are "Concealment and Disguise" and "Stealth and Tracking". Annoyed by Dolores Umbridge's insistence that Harry will never become an Auror, Professor Minerva McGonagall declares that she will give him whatever assistance and tutoring he requires in order to become one. Luna Lovegood, however, tells him she doesn't think he should be an Auror, as according to her, the Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, working to bring down the Ministry from within using a combination of dark magic and gum disease. The First & Second Wizarding Wars perhaps the most famous Auror in modern times]] In the war during Voldemort's first rise to power, Aurors were authorised to use the Unforgivable Curses on suspected Death Eaters and criminals. This means that they were given the licence to kill, coerce and torture. It is unknown if, following the return of Lord Voldemort, this power has been reissued. Captured criminals are generally handed over to the authorities. It is not unknown for criminals to resist arrest; some choose to fight to the death rather than let themselves be captured. Aurors are also used to guard high profile personalities or people who are in great danger but are protected by the Ministry. The Ministry had enlisted them to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts during the 1996 to 1997 school term. Prior to this, the Order had Auror members who were part of the Advance Guard which protected Harry. Rufus Scrimgeour also arranged for the British Prime Minster to have an Auror bodyguard (posing as his secretary) to protect him against the possibility that Lord Voldemort might take control of him to gain access to various muggle resources at the highest level. After the return of Voldemort, Rufus Scrimgeour (until then the Head of the Auror Department) became Minister for Magic, as the Wizarding world placed more trust in him as a war leader than his predecessor, Cornelius Fudge. However, the most famous Auror in recent times is Alastor Moody, who came out of his retirement to join the Order of the Phoenix. Known Aurors , Head of the Auror Office as of 2007]] Heads of the Auror Office * Gawain Robards (Formerly) * Rufus Scrimgeour (Retired/Deceased - became Minister for Magic - killed by Voldemort) * Harry Potter (Head of The Auror Office as of 2007) Aurors * John Dawlish * Elphias Doge * Alice Longbottom (Mentally incapacitated by the Cruciatus Curse) * Frank Longbottom (Mentally Incapacitated by the Cruciatus Curse) * Alastor Moody (Retired/Deceased - killed by Voldemort in the Battle over Little Whinging, 1997) * Proudfoot * Savage * Kingsley Shacklebolt (Became Minister for Magic in 1998) * Nymphadora Tonks (Deceased, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of Hogwarts, 1998) * Ron Weasley * Williamson Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Jobs